Hades/Image Gallery
Appearance Hades.jpg|Hades Hades 1.jpg|Hades' Close up Appearance Young_Hades.JPG|Precht's anime mugshot Precht.jpg|Precht's close up Precht as Fairy Tail's master.jpg|Precht, the Second Master of Fairy Tail Hades(anime).png|Precht, now named as Hades Hades Prop.JPG|Hades' Close Up Hades_full.jpg|Hades' current appearance Images Makarov becomes the new master.jpg|Hades tells Makarov to take his place Ultear meets Hades.JPG|Hades talking to a young Ultear Ultear and Hades talk about Time Arc.png|Ultear and Hades talk about Time Arc Grimoire Heart Airship Interior Horns.png|Hades talking to Ultear Hades first.png|Hades' silhouette Hades on his throne.jpg|Hades sits on his throne Grimoire Heart Members.JPG|Hades on the Grimoire Heart airship Grimoire Law.jpg|Hades' Grimoire Law Fairy Law vs. Grimoire Law.jpg|Grimoire Law vs. Fairy Law Chain Magic anime.jpg|Hades' Chain Magic Hades uses his magic to attack Makarov.jpg|Hades strikes down Makarov Makarov and Hades' Magic power.jpg|Hades vs. Makarov Hades' Shield of Darkness.jpg|Hades' Shield of Darkness Amaterasu.JPG|Hades using Amaterasu Hades 28 Formula.jpg|Hades' Formula 28 Hades Bomb Formula.jpg|Hades' Formula 100 Makarov attacked by Hades.jpg|Hades defeats Makarov Dining Room.png|Hades inside of Grimoire Heart Airship's Dining Room Hades and Bluenote.png|Hades and Bluenote Hades prepares.png|Hades is ready to battle Fairy Tail Lucy attacks Hades.jpg|Lucy and Taurus vs Hades Hades is undamaged.png|Hades emerges unscathed Katsu.PNG|Hades' Katsu Hades' wicked side.png|Hades displays his wicked side Hades goes bang bang.jpg|Hades using Bullet Magic Hades close-up profile.png|Hades glaring at Team Natsu during battle Laxus saves Natsu from Hades attack.jpg|Laxus saves Natsu of Hades Shocking Headbutt.PNG|Laxus headbutts Hades Hades confronts Laxus.jpg|Hades faces Laxus Laxus and Hades release their power.jpg|Hades and Laxus release their power Bomb Formula.png|Hades' Bomb Formula Laxus attacked Hades.jpg|Laxus kicks Hades Natsu watching Hades and Laxus clash.png|Hades clashing with Laxus Hades targets a weakened Laxus.png|Hades attacks Laxus Hades' Dark Ray.jpg|Hades finishing Laxus Hades' Explosion Bullet.PNG|Explosion Bullet Demon's Eye.jpg|Hades' Demon's Eye Hades activates his Demon's Eye.png|Demon's Eye released Team Natsu vs. Hades.jpg|Team Natsu vs. Hades Hades' magic.png|Hades states about One Magic Hades's Nemesis.jpg|Hades' Earth Devils Hades' last stand.png|Hades vs. Natsu Capricorn fights Hades.png|Capricorn vs. Hades Sky Dragon Wing Attack.jpg|Hades attacked by Wendy Ice Bringer A.jpg|Hades attacked by Gray Pentagram Sword A.jpg|Hades attacked by Erza Hades' desire.png|Hades' desire for the "Magic of One" Makarov's last words to Hades.png|Hades left by Makarov Armchair and Hall.png|Hades' Armchair Kain and Rusty bow.PNG|Hades seeing Kain and Rusty kneeling before Zeref Fairy Tail's Masters.png|Hades in Macao's imagination Fairy Tail Mages vs. Hades.gif|Team Natsu engages Hades in a battle Rain of Light.gif|Hades' Shield absorbs Makarov's Rain of Light.. Transform One Magic to Another.gif|..and transforms it as his own Formula 28.gif|Hades' Formula 28 Chain Magic.gif|Hade's Chain Magic Formula 100.gif|Hades' Formula 100 Piercing Bullet.gif|Hades' Piercing Bullet Arms Spell X Armor X Vernier.gif|Hades vs. Gray and Erza Moon Flash.gif|Hades attacked by Erza's Moon Flash Cold Excalibur.gif|Hades attacked by Gray's Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur Team Natsu vs. Hades.gif|Team Natsu vs. Hades Hades' Bullet Magic.gif|Hades using his Bullet Magic Laxus arrives!.gif|Hades sees as Laxus arrives Lightning Headbutt.gif|Hades attacked by Laxus with a headbutt Laxus fighting in melee.gif|Hades being attacked by Laxus Bomb Formula.gif|Hades using Bomb Formula Hades vs. Laxus.gif|Laxus vs. Hades Explosion Bullet - Spell.gif|Hades using Explosion Bullet Natsu vs. Hades.gif|Natsu fighting Hades Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist.gif|Hades hit by Natsu's Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame.gif|Hades attacked with Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar.gif|Hades hit by Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar Demon's Eyes.gif|Hades' Demon's Eye Nemesis.gif|Hades using Nemesis Team Natsu vs. Hades and his Nemesis.gif|Team Natsu vs. Hades and his Nemesis Capricorn attacking Hades.gif|Hades attacked by Capricorn Sky Dragon's Wing Attack.gif|Hades attacked with Sky Dragon's Wing Attack Ice-Make Ice Bringer.gif|Hades attacked with Ice-Make: Ice Bringer Pentagram Sword.gif|Hades attacked with Pentagram Sword Crimson Lotus - Exploding Lightning Blade.gif|Hades defeated with Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade Category:Gallery Category:Images of Hades